Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith
}} Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith es una sub-serie de la colección Tales of the Jedi, los hechos narrados en esta sub-serie se desenvuelven aproximadamente el 5.000 ABY. La sub-serie se publicó del 1 de julio de 1996 al 1 de febrero de 1997 en Estados Unidos, y posteriormente fue agrupado en un tomo el 6 de agosto de 1997. Según la línea temporal, es el primer arco argumental que se desarrolla en el Universo Expandido. Cuenta la historia del camino hacia la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial (Great Hyperspace War), así como también la última batalla en las Guerras de Unificación del sistema Koros. La producción de esta sub-serie fue hecha por Kevin J. Anderson (guión); Darrio Carrasco (dibujo); Bill Black, Mark G. Heile, David Jacob Beckett y Stan Whoch (entintado); Sean Konot (rotulación); Pamela Rambo (color) y Duncan Fegredo (arte de portada). Esta sub-serie no fue planeada dentro de la historia original, surgió de la idea de hacer dos pre cuelas a la historia que 1.000 años después envolvería a Ulic Qel-Droma y Nomi Sunrider. La historia de Tales of the Jedi empezó a idearse en 1.990 y a pesar de que esta sub-serie es la primera que se desarrolla, fue una de las última en producirse. El enfoque principal que tiene esta sub-serie es el Antiguo Imperio Sith, además de ambientar y dar un poco mas de entendimiento a la historia que se desarrollará 1.000 años después. Resumen del Editor La historia de la Antigua República se ha convertido en leyenda: cómo las oscuras exploraciones de los jóvenes Gav y Jori Daragon hicieron que dos imperios galácticos se choquen, cómo Odan-Urr se convirtió en un poderoso Jedi, y cómo los siete mundos del sistema Koros fueron finalmente unidos por la sabia y talentosa Emperatriz Teta. Cinco milenios antes del nacimiento de Luke Skywalker y la caída del Imperio de Palpatine, nuestra historia se desenvuelve. Resumen de la historia thumb|left|155px|Ziost Odan-Urr estaba estudiando cuando su maestro, Ooroo, lo envió al Sistema Koros para ayudar a la Emperatriz Teta a luchar las Guerras de Unificación y unir los siete planetas que están en dicho sistema. Una vez que llegó a Cinnagar, él ayudó a conquistar el último Planeta, Kirrek, con una técnica que había aprendido en sus estudios llamada Meditación de Batalla, pero incluso con sus técnicas él no pudo prevenir lo que iba a ocurrir, cerca a ellos había dos corredores de bloqueo (Transportadores de víveres para los guerreros), Hok y Timar Daragon, que murieron al ser derribados por una explosión. Con sus padres muertos, Gav y Jori Daragon obtuvieron su nave, el Rompestrellas 12 del taller de Aarrba el Hutt que la tenía. Con su nave, Gav y Jori se convirtieron en exploradores hiperespaciales, pero su última ruta fue un desastre por lo que volvieron a Cinnagar con su nave gravemente dañada, dónde Aarrba aceptó repararles su nave pero no se la devolvería hasta que paguen todo lo que le debían. Ssk Kahorr envió uno de sus droides de carga para que pasara por la ruta descubierta de Gav y Jori, pero fue destruida cuando pasó muy cerca del Primus Goluud, una estrella roja supergigante.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown Ssk Kahor estaba enojado por el incidente y envió a dos cazarrecompensas para que maten a los descubridores de la ruta pero Gav y Jori fueron salvados por dos Jedis, Odan-Urr y Memit Nadill, que les advirtieron que dejaran el sistema Koros porque no era seguro para ellos. Gav y Jori robaron el Rompestrellas 12 del taller de Aarrba y huyeron al hiperespacio poniendo coordenadas al azar. En Korriban, al otro lado de la galaxia, estaba efectuándose el funeral de Marka Ragnos, un señor oscuro de los Sith, la procesión estaba siendo liderada por Ludo Kressh Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord, pero cuando acabaron de cerrar la tumba su némesis llegó, Naga Sadow, pelearon por quien debía ser el siguiente señor oscuro de los Sith, pero la pelea fue detenida por el fantasma de Marka Ragnos que les advirtió lo que estaba por venir. Mientras tanto en el sistema Koros, Odan-Urr tuvo la premonición sobre un Jedi oscuro que desapareció hace siglos, le contó su sueño a la Emperatriz Teta y ella le prometió que discutiría el tema en Coruscant. De vuelta a Korriban, el Rompestrellas 12 llegó y Gav y Jori fueron capturados por las fuerzas Sith apenas habían bajado de la nave. En Ziost, los señores Sith discutieron sobre qué hacer con los prisioneros. Después de un largo debate se decidió que Gav y Jori thumb|152px|Gav practicando la magia Sithserían asesinados, pero Naga Sadow viendo a los prisioneros como una posibilidad de expansión no acordó con los otros y elaboró un plan para liberar a los prisioneros por su propia cuenta y usarlos para tener contacto con la República.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire Junto a sus más fieles guerrero Massassi, Sadow liberó a los Daragon, pero para mantener su identidad oculta de los demás señores Sith, tuvo que matar a todos en su camino, incluso a su antiguo mentor Simus, dejó un Bláster de la República, para que los demás piensen que fue un ataque de la República. Gav y Jori fueron enviados a su castillo en Khar Shian y Sadow volvió a Ziost por una urgente reunión de los señores Sith, los otros señores estaban indecisos por lo que debían hacer pero acordaron en dar el puesto de señor oscuro de los Sith a Naga Sadow. Sadow inmediatamente llamó a todos para preparar sus naves y guerreros para atacar a la República primero. La Emperatriz Teta y sus dos Jedis llegaron a Coruscant, ella habló en el Senado sobre la premonición de Odan-Urr, pero la gente no le creyó, así que la Emperatriz decidió prepararse sin la ayuda de la República. En la fortaleza escondida de Naga Sadow en Khar Shian, Gav fue entrenado en los caminos Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord Sadow recuperó el Rompestrellas 12 y viajó a su fortaleza en Khar Delba donde estaba Jori. En Ziost, Ludo Kresh descubrió una evidencia que delató a Sadow, entonces junto con sus dos leales seguidores, Horak-Mul y Dor Gal-Ram, se preparó para atacar la fortaleza de Sadow en Khar Delba, justo después de que el Rompestrellas 12 llegara a ese lugar. Kresh llegó a la fortaleza y comenzó a atacarla, Sadow le dijo a Jori que debía retornar a la República, ella aceptó tristemente porque su hermano se quedaría allí, después de que se fue, los seguidores de Ludo Kresh, Horak-Mul y Dor-Gal-Ram se volvieron hacia él y atacaron su nave, todo fue una traición. Sadow preparó sus fuerzas para atacar a la República, iba a seguir las direcciones del rastreador que ocultó en el Rompestrellas 12.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 Personajes principales Gav Daragon left|133px Gav Daragon era un muchacho natal de Koros Major y vivía en la ciudad de Cinnagar junto a su familia, Jori, su hermana, Hok su padre y Timar su madre. Después de la muerte de sus padres, el junto a su hermana intentan conseguir créditos convirtiéndose en exploradores espaciales pero, pero las cosas les salen muy mal ya que un mercante pierde su nave en la ruta que habían descubierto, y se les pone precio a sus cabezas, por lo que deben escapar y lo hacen robando su nave embargada, poniendo coordenadas al azar, dónde al llegan al Imperio Sith y son encarcelados, mientras que los Sith deciden su destino, ellos se convierten en la parte clave del plan de Naga Sadow para atacar a la República, Naga le enseña a Gav sobre la magia Sith, es decir, magia oscura. Gav se queda con Naga Sadow en su planeta preparándose para la guerra y cuando ya están listos, parten hacia el hiperespacio para atacar el sistema Koros. Gav muere cuando la Primus Goluud se convierte en supernova y explota. Jori Daragon left|110px Jori Daragon era una muchacha natal de Koros Major y vivía en la ciudad de Cinnagar junto a su familia, Gav, su hermano, Hok su padre y Timar su madre. Junto a su hermano se convierten exploradores espaciales pero deben huir al ser perseguidos por un mercante que busca venganza por la destrucción de su nave en la ruta que descubrieron, roban su nave embargada y se van al hiperespacio poniendo coordenadas al azar, da la casualidad de que llegan al imperio Sith, dónde son pate del plan de Naga Sadow. Jori logra viajar a Cinnagar porque Naga Sadow se lo permite, pero ella no sabe que tiene un rastreador dentro de su nave hasta que se da cuenta de ello y al llegar intenta advertir a todos pero lo único que le pasa es que es arrestada por múltiples cargos y tiene que ir a hacer trabajos forzados, para escapar y advertir a la Emperatriz. Odan-Urr left|109px Odan-Urr era un aprendiz de Jedi apasionado por la historia, especialmente la antigua historia Sith, pero tuvo que interrumpir sus estudios cuando su maestro, Ooroo, lo envió a ayudar a la Emperatriz Teta a ganar la última batalla de las Guerras de Unificación. Él uso una técnica llamada meditación de batalla. Tiempo después tuvo una premonición sobre una invasión de los Sith pero no tuvo éxito al tratar de hacer que la República reaccionara, pero la emperatriz Teta le cree y cuando Jori llega con su advertencia él ya está muy seguro de que su premonición era verdadera y se preparan para la guerra. A Odan-Urr nunca le gustó la guerra, prefería quedarse estudiando archivos o leyendo libros de historia, por lo que cuando empezó la guerra él le dio su sable de luz a Jori. Ludo Kressh left|136px Ludo Kressh era un Señor Sith, que quería llegar a ser Señor Oscuro de los Sith, el rango más alto, pero tenía un enemigo que también candidateaba a dicho rango, Naga Sadow. Cuando llegaron los Daragon al planeta de Korriban, un planeta de su Imperio, Ludo pensó que lo mejor era matarlos ya que él no creía que la expansión hacía más fuerte a un Imperio, él creía que para que Imperio se mantuviera era necesario no expandirse, sino quedarse como estaba. Tiempo después, se entera de que la desaparición de los Daragon no fue un ataque de la República, sino fue el plan de Naga Sadow entonces cuando va a su fortaleza para atacarlos con sus más fieles seguidores, sus seguidores lo traicionan y son ellos quienes lo matan Naga Sadow left|118px Al igual que Ludo Kressh, Naga Sadow era un Señor Sith que quería ser Señor Oscuro de los Sith, con la llegada de los Daragon pensó que sería una magnífica oportunidad de expansión, por lo que elaboró su plan para atacar a la República, engañando a los Daragon y a todos los señores Sith, para llevar a cabo su plan tuvo que matar a muchos inocentes, incluyendo a su maestro Simus, pero su ambición es tan extrema que deja todo atrás para atacar a la República, pero sus técnicas de magia y todos sus guerreros no son suficientes para ganar y eso lo lleva a la caída de su imperio por lo que debe huir hasta Yavin IV con sus guerreros Massassi para construir un nuevo Imperio en ese lugar. Apariciones *Gav Daragon *Hok Daragon *Jori Daragon *Timar Daragon *Dor Gal-ram *Gorrm *Horak-mul *Ssk Kahorr *Shodon Ko *Ludo Kressh *Memit Nadill *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Simus *Sonam-Ha'ar *Anavus Svag *Teta *Tk'lokk *Tuknatan |eventos= *Funeral de Marka Ragnos *Cien Años de Oscuridad **Batalla de Corbos *Guerras de Unificación **Batalla de Kirrek *Batalla de Khar Delba |criaturas= *Beep *Rata Eriaduana *Dragón Verde *Murciélago de Koros *Gato de Koros *Mariposa de Koros *Bestia de Guerra de Koros *Gusano Segmentado de Korriban *Dragón Morado *Pincerbug Sith *Squawk *Sqweek *Wabba *Cangrejo de Ziost *Escorpión de Ziost |lugares= *Coruscant *Corredor Goluud *Goluud Minor *Khar Delba *Khar Shian *Sistema Koros **Kirrek **Koros Major ***Cinnagar ****Taller de Reparaciones de Aarrba ****Monumento a los navegadore perdidos **Koros Minor *Korriban **Valle de los Señores Oscuros ***Tumba de Marka Ragnos *Ossus **Gran Librería Jedi *Primus Goluud *Rhelg *Starswarm Cluster *Ziost **Ciudadela Sith |organizaciones= *República Galáctica **Emperador **Senado Galáctico *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Padawan *Gremio de Navegantes Hiperespaciales *Imperio Sith **Consejo Sith **Señor Sith ***Señor Oscuro de los Sith |especies= *Celegiano *Cha'a *Draethos *Humano *Hutt *Sith **Kissai **Massassi |vehículos= *Zeta Five *Transporte de Jedi Oscuro *Emperatriz Teta (nave) *Emperatriz Teta (skiff) *Hoverchair *bombardero de Koros *Nave de guerra de Talleres Espaciales de Koros *Mensajero de Odan-Urr *Cañonero de Escolta Sith *Corredor de la sombra ó Shadow Runner *Sith Starfighter *Rompestrellas 12 |tecnología= *Sable de luz }} Entre bastidores Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith es una sub-serie de Tales of the Jedi que abarca seis números, es el primer comic dentro de la cronología del mundo de Star Wars.Línea temporal Universo Star Wars, nota: la primera historia es El cuarto Precepto pero su canonicidad es dudosa. La historia de Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith lleva directamente a Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire, otra sub-serie de Tales of the Jedi. Los comics muestran cómo inicia la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial además de cómo se ganó la batalla de Kirrek, la última batalla de las Guerras de Unificación. Dark Horse Comics compró los derechos para hacer comics de Star Wars y contrató a Tom Veitch para que hagan su primer arco argumental que fue Imperio Oscuro, que se puso en venta en 1991 y fue un gran éxito, después de ese comic, Tom Veitch tenía la idea de hacer una gran historia sobre Jedis antiguos que se llamaría Tales of the Jedi, como tenía ya la posibilidad de comunicarse con George Lucas, se lo preguntó y a él le encantó la idea así que se puso a trabajar en la historia. Después de un tiempo, Tom Veitch conoció a Kevin J. Anderson que fue contratado para hacer una introducción en el TPB de Imperio Oscuro, empezaron a hablar y Kevin le comentó de su serie de novelas Jedi Academy Trilogy que se basaba en el espíritu de una antiguo Señor Sith muerto, Exar Kun y Veitch pensó que encajaría perfectamente por lo que lo invitó a que hagan juntos los arcos argumentales. Distribución La serie fue hecha y distribuida por Dark Horse Comics, una editorial que tiene una inmensa cantidad de títulos de Star Wars. La serie fue hecha entre 1996 y 1997. Luego de sacar todos los números, la editorial los juntó en un solo tomo llamado Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (TPB). ''Luego sacó ''Star Wars Omnibus: Tales of the Jedi Volume 1, ''donde reunía varias sub-series, todavía se pueden encontrar algunos números en venta en ''Things From Another World '' Producción A pesar de que ''The Golden Age of the Sith es el primer arco argumental, no fue el primero en hacerse, ya que la idea original de Tom Veitch era hacer la historia de Ulic-Qel Droma que empezó en 1990, después de conocer a Kevin J. Anderson, implementaron la historia de Exar Kun, y Kevin empezó a trabajar en 1996 dos pre cuelas de la serie que ocurrieran unos 1.000 años atrás y esas pre cuelas son The Golden Age of The Sith ''y ''The Fall of the Sith Empire. Durante este tiempo, Anderson trabajó con Carrasco y se enfocaron en el Antiguo Imperio Sith, tratando de hacer la historia lo mas apegada a la línea de tiempo de Lucasfilm poniendo respuestas que George Lucas respondería, además de dar mas información sobre las historias que se van a desarrollar 1.000 años después de éstas. Números (Issues) *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreacker 12'' Colecciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (Trade Paperback)'' *''Omnibus: Tales of the Jedi Volume 1'' Notas y referencias Volver a Era de la Antigua República Golden Age of the Sith Categoría:Cómics